Discovery
by Murder in the Dark
Summary: Claire discovers the wonders of pleasure and Quil gives in to his hormonal needs. Lemon. One Shot.


**Hey guys!**

**This is my first real attempt at smut.**

**I'd say it isn't a bad attempt ;)**

**This account is purely for smut only. So my mother dearest doesn't read my more...M rated fics. (LOL)**

**My other account is I-Wish-For-Wings. I'll post a link!**

**Now sit back and enjoy !**

**xx**

* * *

Claire POV

The thunder rolled overhead as I cringed. The clock on the mantelpiece continued to tick ever so slowly, the tiny hands barely moving at all. I looked around my cosy room and caught sight of a recent picture of Quil. He was standing flexing his muscles, his big hands tanned against the green forest behind him. I shivered, but not because I was cold.

Whenever he grins at me I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. And when he holds my hand or gives me a hug I feel so happy. But lately…there have been new feelings.

I guess they started out innocent enough. I wanted to hold his hand more; I wanted to give him hugs more. I wanted to sit on his lap, and have his hands around my waist. Then they started to get weird.

Whenever he comes back all hot and sweaty from patrol, I want to lick every morsel of sweat off. I want his big hands all over my body. Whenever I start thinking of him in a…ahem, sexual way, I get this throbbing between my legs.

The phone rang, and I leapt up from the bed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Claire!" Quil's voice exclaimed. "Stay in the house. There's a hell of a storm brewing. I'm coming over; I should be there in half an hour."

"Fine with me. Hurry, it's getting dark."

I hung up and lay on my bed again, humming under my breath. Since I'd turned eighteen, Quil had been acting really weird, and actually asked me if he could come around instead of just letting himself in like he has done for the last sixteen years.

As I reached up to scratch my head my hand gently brushed the top of my breast, and a weird tingly feeling shot through my body.

I froze, before slowly touching my breast through my bra and the thin tank top I was wearing. The tingly feeling returned, and I put my pressure on it, massaging my hand around. The throbbing between my legs increased, and my other hand wandered, with a mind of its own, towards it.

As my fingers touched that throbbing area through my leggings I was wearing, something much more pleasurable than tingles radiated from that area. I craved to touch it. So I put pressure on it and moved my hand up and down, a small whimper coming from my mouth. Oh, yes. It felt good. I continued until I wanted skin to skin contact, and hesitantly pushed my hand under my bra.

I actually moaned at the feeling, and without further ado slipped my other hand under my leggings. I was soaking wet, and for some odd reason this turned me on like hell. I did what I did before, and as I did so my hand pried open my entrance and slipped one finger in.

I let out a gasp at the intrusion. It felt so fucking good; I started moving my finger in and out, adding two to add to the friction. I started pumping myself furiously, my mouth releasing noises I'd never heard before. A weird pressure started to build, and I craved something, but what? What? My hips started to buck, and I added an extra finger, making it three. Pleasure I'd never felt before was pulsing through my body, and although I didn't know what I was closing in on I knew I was close…

"Claire?"

It was like cold water pouring over me. I ripped my hand away from my clothes, struggling to get them free. I scrambled to get under the covers, and as I pulled the duvet over me Quil popped his head around my door.

"Hey, I'm here. Wanna watch a movie? It's a wicked storm."

I nodded mutely before he disappeared, coming down from my strange high. When I had calmed myself down enough to go downstairs, he was browsing through my DVD collection, his shirtless torso muscled and well defined.

"Finally," He teased. His eyes flickered down to what I was wearing, and he let out a lazy smile.

"I'll go get popcorn." I blurted out, before running to the kitchen. _Dammit_! If he kept doing things like that I'm gonna jump on him and ravage his perfect body.

I put the popcorn in and waited for it to get ready. When I returned Quil had set up a movie, along with a blanket spread out along the couch.

"I hope you don't mind – I've wanted to see this for ages. It's an eighteen…"

"Quil, I _am_ eighteen." I grinned. "Have been for several months."

Quil watched me settle down, his eyes on me. "I can see that."

I turned to watch the movie.

Halfway through the actors got into a sex scene. The tension in the air due to the hot thrusting on the screen, and you could cut it with a knife. I tried not to look sideways, but my head sidled left, to see Quil already staring at me, his eyes glowing. I had an urge to kiss him, to feel his six pack, to lick his neck…

And Quil bolted upstairs when I shifted closer.

I sat, feeling rejected. I couldn't believe he just left me. Feeling the pinpricks of tears in my eyes, I got off the couch and silently crept upstairs. The bathroom door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar, and I walked slowly up to it. A grunting sound came from within, and in morbid curiosity I put my head around the door.

And stared.

Standing there, with his trousers at his ankles and his hand furiously pumping himself, was Quil. As I watched he leaned forwards against the wall, breathing heavily. _"Ah…Claire!"_

I froze.

Seeing him masturbate and think of me while he was…

Was unbelievably, undeniably, turning me on.

Without looking my fingers slid under my leggings. I was even wetter than for, believe it or not. I slipped two fingers in easily, and started pumping myself to the rhythm Quil was pumping himself. The pressure came quicker, and my hips started bucking furiously in my hand. Quil's own hips started thrusting into the wall, and I was doing the same. I was at the same edge I was before, teetering over the edge, waiting, waiting, waiting…

And then I had my first ever orgasm.

It was amazing. Seriously. I don't think I've ever felt anything like it. All of my muscles clenched then relaxed, and a split second later I watched Quil come undone. He had the most blissful expression on his face, and as I stood there, staring at him with my hand down my pants, I realized the gravity of the situation.

I had just got off to Quil's masturbation time.

Panicking, I took a step back and then knocked on the door.

"Quil?"

"Claire! Don't–"

Too late. I opened the door to him wiping the wall, his other hand groping at his trousers. I stared at him as he righted himself, blushing furiously.

"Claire…uh…" He blushed again.

And it was so damn sexy I turned and ran.

"Claire!"

I got to my room before Quil collided into me from behind, landing us both on my bed. I turned in his arms, thrashing, but he put most of his weight on me, forcing me down. I felt a surge of hot lust go through me as I felt his dick rubbing against the inside of my thigh. I wriggled, the muscles in my stomach tightening, as Quil hissed.

"Stop that, Claire." He breathed harshly. "I want to control myself."

My body reacted faster than my brain as I ground my lower half onto his, making him freeze in shock.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself."

Quil growled; a low sound at the back of his throat. It did things to my body, made me want to submit to this creature before me. An image of a policeman with a pair of handcuffs flashed in my mind.

I've broken the law, officer, take me in.

Quil mashed his hot mouth to mine, claiming me completely. His tongue skipped along my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly, letting him explore my mouth. I whimpered in his mouth as his hands roamed over my body, coming to rest at the bottom of my tank top. His hands slid up towards my bra, and I left his face to reach under my top and unhook my bra. Quil pulled it out and tossed it somewhere; I didn't really concentrate after his hands started messaging my breasts.

I moaned and arched my back at his touch. Quil left my mouth and started trailing light kisses all down my neck, licking and biting the flesh. When he got to my collarbone he gave them a lick, making me gasp.

"Oh…_oh_…"

That second _oh_ was due to Quil gently sucking on my breast through the thin material of my top. I let out another gasp before sitting up, making Quil immediately start to talk.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Claire, I didn't mean for things to go this far and–"

His eyes bulged as I drew my tank top over my head and flung it to the floor, winding my hands through his silky dark hair.

"I wasn't sitting up to make you stop, Quil." My voice sounded low and husky.

His eyes darkened, and before I knew what was happening I was back on my back and Quil's tongue was lavishing the valley between my breasts, nipping the skin to mark it. He paid equal attention to the peaks, making me moan in appreciation.

His hand wandered down to my leggings and starting dragging them down, and to help him I thrust my hips up, right onto his erection. He hissed and bite my right breast harshly, making it.

Quil froze when he realized something. "You're not wearing any panties."

Hearing Quil say panties in any other situation would have made me giggle. But I simply grinned at him and said, "You have to take one item of clothing off for every one I take off. You need to take everything off; you've missed your quota." I told him breathlessly.

He grinned in the dim light at me. "Wouldn't want to break the rules now…_Claire_."

I shivered at his lust filled gaze as he slid off the bed and stood, sliding down his trousers and kicking them away. I followed the line of his hand movements and stared when he starting getting down onto the bed again.

My, my. Quil was a rather big boy.

Quil started kissing his way down my body, nipping the skin and growling under his breath like a sexy timber wolf. It turned me on so much I think the sheets got soaked. When he reached the juncture between my legs he stopped to snort.

"Never pegged you to get a Brazilian, Claire."

"Thank Emily and her spa torture."

"Oh. I will." And then Quil lowered his mouth.

The first thing I did was freeze in shock. Oh god…he didn't…he _did_…oh god…I bucked my hips as he slowly penetrated me with his tongue, moving in and out. Tasting me. Fucking me with his tongue. Figure of eights, ABC's…dear god, this man would be the death of me. I started to cry out, writhing and bucking my hips insanely as he continued his relentless tonguing. Pressure started to build, and I climbed higher and higher, waiting for it to come…

And come it down.

I collapsed with a scream of ecstasy, my beating heart slamming against my ribs. I caught my breath and Quil slowly kissed his way back up to my lips, giving me time to recover. When he reached them he whispered, "You taste heavenly, Claire." Arousing me to an almost painful degree.

"Please…" I whimpered.

Quil reached to where his trousers lay and took a small foil packet out of it, ripping it open and rolling it carefully onto his erect dick. As he positioned himself at my entrance he looked into my eyes.

"Claire…is this what you want? Your virginity lost before marriage?"

I rolled my eyes and gave an experimental flex of my hips. "Fuck me already, Quil."

He plunged into me, breaking my maidenhood swiftly. I gave a cry of pain, but Quil was there to stroke my hair and whisper in my ear. After a while it disappeared, and then replaced by fullness. Quil started to move in and out; in and out…the pace was steady and slow, not quick enough.

"Faster."

He complied, picking up the pace. His demeanour changed into a more dominant and animalistic side as he growled in my ear, attacking my mouth and said harshly, "_Mine_."

I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, feeling myself building up pressure to that wonderful oblivion I wanted.

"Harder."

Quil surprised me by ramming so hard into me, and I squirmed, enjoyed the sensation of being impaled, used. Fucked.

Again and again I was rammed into my bed, the headboard banging against the wall noisily. All I could hear was our harsh breathing, all I could smell was the sweat and smell of sex, and all I could see and feel was Quil. He was close, I could feel it, I was too, there was no denying it, I was so close I couldn't help but open my mouth and let the scream I had been holding in burst forth when my release finally came. I exploded, ecstasy searing my limbs into a lock as Quil let out his own cry and rode his own orgasm, his hips bucking in the aftershock. He kissed my face breathlessly as we both caught our breaths, and without saying a word Quil lifted out of me and threw away the condom. He rolled me onto my side and scooted up beside me. I turned myself to face him and curled up by his side, sleep already beginning to overtake me.

"I love you Quil." I laughed softly, his warm chest lulling me into unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Claire bear." Quil tightened his arms around me as we both fell asleep, all safe and warm in our cornucopia of love.

* * *

**I don't expect you to review**

**But it would be nice!**

**xx**


End file.
